Present systems are generally designed for the communication of audio and/or video information. Such systems are generally incapable of adequately communicating tactile information. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.